The first thing to do
by germanNISI
Summary: "What should he do if Paulie did not come back? He never told him how he feels. And he regrets it now..." Little fluffy one shot, because I just love PauliexIceburg together, although definetely not enough people do as well... ;)


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the One Piece world, which is trademarked by Eiichirō Oda. The characters are created and owned by Eiichirō Oda, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of One Piece.**

** The first thing to do**

How long have they been away now? Hours, days? Maybe only minutes but they felt so unbelievable long to Iceburg. He should have gone with them. No he reminds himself, he would have been wrong on Enies Lobby. In this condnition, with all his wounds, he couldn't have done anything. So now Paulie and the others are fighting on Enies Lobby against the marine and the CP9 to take revenge for him. They are risking their lifes now in this moment, while Iceburg can just sit and wait for them to come back. Hopefully...

Iceburg feels his body tremble. It is so silent without his best workers, his best friends. He doesn't want to imagine that this silent would last forever, if his friends did not come back, if they...die.

His eyes burn while his body doesn't stop trembling. Lulu, Tilestone, Kokoro, Franky, Paulie... _Paulie. _His Paulie.

He still remembers the little blonde Orphan that had always hung out around Tom and him during building the 'Puffing Tom'. The cute boy wanting to become a shipbuilder just like Paulie did- as Iceburg's apprentice. They experienced so many things together; Iceburg remembers th elong evenings he showed Paulie a special teechnique over and over again until Paulie was able to use it.

He remembers the proud look in Paulie's eyes after he was praised, the sadness when Paulie thought he had disappointed Iceburg and his ambition while working.

His smile, bright and heartwarming, with eyes shining with joy and happiness- even if he was pesued bya stupid dept-collector again. He remembers how he always had to smile with / because of Paulie and he remembers how his heart made a few pounds more at that sight.

Iceburg recalls when he had first realised that he liked watching Paulie,staring at Paulie and that he was familiar with all these little details: How Paulie would close his eyes while breathing in the first smoke of his cigarette, how Paulie would put his hand in his neck when he's ashamed, …

And he remembers the moment he first realised that he wanted more than a very good friendship. It was when Paulie had smiled again and Iceburg's heart had beaten faster again and he had to supress the urge to kiss those wonderful and oh so tempting lips. Yes, that was when Iceburg had to confess that he was in love with that stupid blonde jerk.

What should he do if Paulie did not come back? He never told him how he feels. And he regrets it now. He never kissed those lips. If Paulie did not come back Iceburg will have no chance to make that up. 'But' , Iceburg promises to himself, 'this will be the first thing to do, if Paulie is back'.

His mouth is dry and his body hurts. He wants to scream as the memory of the failing train comes back to his mind. Fast he opens his eyes as if that would stop him from remembering all this bad things: the assassination on Iceburg, the fight on Enie's Lobby and that he had to find out that his friends were agents, who lied and cheated on them from the beginning.

But now it's over, isn't it?

He just realizes that he doesn't even know where he currently is. So he tries to sit up to be able to look around, when he hears a familiar voice speaking softly.

'Paulie. You should lay down again, you're hurt. Listen to me, would you?'

A feeling of total Safety overcomes Paulie, because now he knows for sure that everything's well. Iceburg is there, sitting next to him, taking care of him and that is an overwhelming feeling. There could not be a better way to wake up than to see this beautiful face with this caring look. All his sorrows fade away.

'How do you feel Paulie?'

'I...', he has to gulp. His throat is too sore to speak. 'I am feeling okay. Better now. Everything's over, right?'

'Yes. We are safe, you are safe. You did a great job. Lulu told me what you did, how brave you fought. You safed them, Paulie. I am so proud of you.'

And there it is; thie happy and pleased look in Paulie's eyes. It would never stop to make Paulie happy when Iceburg praised him.

And in this moment Iceburg reminds himself what he had promised to himself. Now it has to be done.

'Paulie I was scared. I was so afraid that something happens to you and that I', Iceburg has to take a deep breath to calm down a bit, ' would never see you again. And you, you would have left me without knowing, that... I love you Paulie!'

Paulie breathes in and out deeply. He must relax! His heart beats twice as fast and he is grateful that he is already laying, because he surely had fallen, if he had stood.

'Come over here!'

Iceburg is suprised by this harsh order but does what he is told. And then there is a hand in his neck pulling him down, so that his mouth touches another pair of soft and full lips which start a slow and deep kiss, full of love.

Both of them wanting this for such a long time are getting more passionate. Hungry for more Paulie tries to pull Iceburg closer what earns him a painful groan. 'Iceburg?! Damn, you okay?'

'Well maybe I am not totally healed yet...'

'Pah, but you're telling me to lay down because I am wounded? You should lay down too!'

'Then move a bit, I need some space.'

Paulie shifts a bit, so Iceburg will be able to lie next to him.

'That was a joke Paulie!', Iceburg says indignantly., but Paulie ignores that.

'Lay down now wounded man, or do I have to force you?'

'Have to force me to share the bed with you? Never, Paulie! There's nothing I'd prefer to do.'


End file.
